For His Love
by stormy-raina
Summary: Ty has been drenched and is feeling drained, but his night is far from over.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, this is only fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I would be rich and lounging on a tropical island somewhere. Tessa, however is mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please feel free to read and review. I'll TRY my best to refrain from begging. This is more of an intro than a first chapter. I love Sully and Ty, but there will be other characters involved as well.

John Sullivan watched as a petite woman fought against the wind to get inside the shelter of the station. As she reached for the door, her hand faltered, pausing as if sensing someone was watching her. The bitter November air whipped around her body, nearly stripping her unzipped jacket off in the process. Seeing her again, instantly stripped years away from him. Flashbacks of his own mistakes came flooding back into his memory at a staggering pace. Sully was willing to bet money that was the same face from the pictures. Much older now, but the similarities were unnerving.

The door opened and she stepped inside, hands smoothing her wind blown hair as she glanced around. A strong gust whistled through the door before she managed to push it closed, its icy fingers causing his skin to erupt in goose flesh. Sully closed his eyes, wondering if could really be the same face after all these years. If so, why the hell was she here? Why now?

She shivered, wrapping her coat firmly around her slender frame. A small smile spread across her face as a "homey" smell tantalized her nostrils. Her full lips spread into a more welcoming smile as she took a few steps toward the officer in front of her. Then, her tracks stopped dead, her heart skipping a beat or two in apprehension. Could she really go through with this? She had warred with herself for years after her mother's passing. There was no one else left. No one else to answer the burning questions that kept her laying awake in bed at night.

The sheer size of the man staring at her was enough to intimidate her and for a moment, Tessa was tempted to turn heel and run. The silence that hung in the air was heavy and not eased by the hustle of people around them in the station, the droning murmur of voices, or the persistent ringing of the phones. She sucked her cheeks in and chewed nervously on her lower lip. He offered a smile that was obviously forced, his dark brown eyes full of scrutiny as he peered down at her.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Sully asked after the young woman glanced around nervously and shot a helpless look in his direction.

She took a deep breath and nodded, wringing her hands. "I'm looking for someone. I was told he worked here at the 55th. Do you have a Ty Davis here?"

Sully felt the confusion wash over his face, his eyebrows quirked and twisted as the words tumbled form his mouth. "He's getting ready to start his shift. What do you want with Ty?" He prayed his voice didn't sound nearly as accusatory and suspicious as it did from his end. Judging from the slight flinch and the tension taking over the woman's body, it definitely came out the way it sounded. "Ya got a name?" He asked, trying to buffer the blow a bit.

"He's not expecting me. I'm Tessa. Tessa Davis. I think that Ty is my brother." She stated, wrapping her worn jacket tightly around herself before heading back into the biting New York air. "I wanted to see him for myself, so I can just stop by later..." Her words trailed off and she watched in confusion as the large man quickly lumbered away from her.

Ty propped his long leg up, bracing it on the locker in front of him. He was just finishing lacing up his shoes when a familiar shadow fell over him. "Oh hey, Sully. I'm about done here, just give me a sec." Ty said, not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, its fine. Ugh, listen Ty. Before you go out there, I think there's something you should know." Sully stated, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his uniform.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything affiliated with them. If I did, I would be lounging on a topical island somewhere not freezing half to death in rainy 40 degree weather. Tessa, however, is mine.

Author's notes: Please feel free to read and review. I will try my best to refrain from begging. I really wanted to wanted to play a bit with Sully and Ty, but look for others as well.

55th Precinct

Ty gazed steadily up at Sully, waiting patiently for his partner to speak. He had been paired up with the big man long enough to sense when something was bothering Sullivan. Sighing, Ty slowly lowered his foot and sat down on the bench. "Ok. I'm sitting, so out with it already, Sully." He cracked with a tentative smile.

Sully let out a soft, nervous chuckle. "Well, ya remember those talks we had about your dad and his other family?" He probed. Ty nodded up at him, taking a deep breath. "I...ugh...well..."

"Come on, Sully!" Ty urged, annoyance lacing his voice. "What about my dad?"

"There might have been more than one other one. Some woman out front claiming she might be your sister."

Ty frowned and stared at the floor for a long minute. It always hurt. The idea of his dad having another family on the side. It was a raw kind of pain. The kind he wasn't sure he would ever fully get over. Time didn't seem to numb it any. It should have just been them. His dad, his mom and him. It wasn't though, and nothing would change that. Just like nothing would bring his father back or fix the fact that he had been dirty. Standing back up, Ty grabbed his gun out of his locker and slammed it before looking pointedly at Sully. "Either she is or she isn't, Sully. You met my sisters."

Sully nodded and sighed. "Well, that's the thing Ty. I never saw this woman before, except..." He trailed off, wondering how many times he could insert his foot into his mouth. Would he ever tire of tasting his own shoes?

"Except?" Ty asked forcefully, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't even look at Sully. Instead, he averted his gaze by checking the safety on his gun and placing it in his holster. Ty wasn't even sure why he couldn't look the man in the face. Sully was a lot like a second father to him, a much older big brother. Sully was his partner and had seen Ty at his worst. Besides, his father's indiscretions had no bearing on him as a son...did they? He tried telling himself there was no reason for the shame he felt every time the subject was brought up.

"I saw pictures of a kid that looked a lot like her. Your dad showed them to me once. He was worked up because some woman sent a letter to the station claiming to be the mother of his child and wanted to know what he was gonna do about it." Sully admitted, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "It was a long time ago, Ty. Your dad never said another word about it, so I don't even know if it was true or not."

"You said she's out front?" Ty asked, jutting his thumb in the general direction.

"Yeah, but Ty..." Sully interjected. It was no use. The strong willed young man was already charging out of the locker room. Folding his arms, Sully leaned them against the lockers and rested his head against them for a long minute. "Crap." He muttered dejectedly.

Tessa stood uneasily, politely turning down offers for assistance as she waited for Officer Sullivan to come back out and tell her to get lost. It was the response she expected to get. The one she braced herself for, showing up at the 55th precinct like this with what probably sounded like crazed allegations. She doubted she would forget the skepticism that lined the large man's face. Ruggedly handsome seemed an appropriate enough term for the man who greeted her. Vaguely, she wondered if those deep brown eyes of his ever filled with any warmth. He seemed like a man who had known much sadness in his lifetime. It was nothing he said or did, more in the way he carried himself, like he expected the world to lash out and injure him at any given moment.

As footsteps neared, Tessa raised her head, bracing herself for the worst. Her eyes widened momentarily as she became face to face with a man who bore an eerie resemblance to her own father. She had only seen him a few times, but memorized every detail of his face in the numerous pictures her mother had. Her eyes flew to his name tag, not surprised to see the name Davis etched into the small brass plate. He had the same strong jaw line, piercing dark eyes, and beautiful pale mocha skin. All resolve seemed to flee, seeing this man and wondering what affect all of this would have on him.

"I'm Officer Tyrone Davis." Ty stated, looking over the wide eyed woman standing near the Lieutenant's desk. Her skin was paler than his, and her eyes were a greyish blue. It didn't look promising, until he studied her facial features a bit more. The longer he scrutinized her, the more he could see his own cheekbones, nose, and mouth. They were the very same features he had inherited from his father. Even her eyebrows had the same wicked arch to them as his own.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me." Tessa offered, sticking out a polite hand in greeting. "My name is Tessa Davis. I really don't know how to even say this, but..."

Ty shook her hand quickly before sticking his own up, halting her in mid sentence. "I know what you are going to say." He cut in. Glancing at the clock, he licked his lips nervously and shook his head in disbelief. She looked more like him than his other half sisters did. It was a lot more like looking in the mirror. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or nothin' but I have to get to work. Can you meet me after my shift somewhere?"

Tessa nodded, stunned into speechlessness by the offer. She expected him to be rude, angry, bitter, not soft spoken and helpful. "Sure." She replied, barely above a whisper. "That'd be great."

"Ok...so I'll meet you around twelve out front here?" Ty suggested. She agreed and left, leaving him standing there gulping in rapid shallow breaths. Whoever said a domestic disturbance was the worst way to start a shift had obviously never had a bombshell like this dropped into their lap.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Same as previous chapter.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you so much for the feedback. It is deeply appreciated and put a smile on my face. Like a vampire lives off blood...I thrive on words of encouragement. :)-

"What?" Ty asked, leaning his head against the window of the RMP. Sully had been shooting him funny little looks every few minutes or so and it was starting to get to him despite his repeated attempts to ignore them. He watched the rain drops trickle into each other and swell before trickling in a race down the glass. Rain seemed so suitable for a day like today. A day when he remembered his father, his mistakes, and his brutal death.

Sully shrugged and idly sipped his coffee before replying. "I dunno. You think this thing actually has some merit?"

"Thing? Woman, Sully. She's a woman." Ty corrected.

"Oh, I noticed that much." Sully retorted. "Believe me, I noticed." He fought back a chuckle as Ty's head whipped to the side and he gaped openly with utter disbelief. "What?" Sully quipped gruffly. "I may be old by your standards, kid, but I ain't dead."

Ty quickly snapped his hanging mouth shut. "Come'on, man. That could very well be my sister you are talking about there, Sully." Ty reminded him.

Sully let out a soft chuckle. The youngster really did need to work on how easily he let himself be manipulated in emotional situations. "Oh, so you _do_ believe it then?"

Ty let out a soft sigh. Maybe the unrelenting rain of the last three days was more of a curse. If it weren't for the rain, they would be a lot busier. Criminals seemed to have a slight aversion to getting wet. For the most part anyway. "What are you talking about, Sull?" He asked, becoming slightly annoyed. Sullivan's repeated chuckling did nothing to bolster his morale.

"You are kicking into defensive brother mode already." He glanced pointedly at his partner, a dark brow quirking in concealed amusement. "That must mean you think there could be a ring of truth to it."

"A, Sully, it doesn't mean any such thing. B, if that _is _my sister, the last thing I would want is some over the hill, perverted cop eyeing her up. Especially if said cop is my partner." He gave an exaggerated shudder and cracked a smile as Sully slugged his shoulder. "That just ain't right, Sully. It ain't right, man." Ty continued ribbing with a soft laugh.

Before Sully could assert a cheap shot of his own, the familiar voice from dispatch splintered through the air.

"Five-five Charlie, respond to a reported domestic disturbance. 327 apartment H, 57th and Park Avenue."

Ty eagerly grabbed for the radio. Domestic or not, he was grateful for the distraction. He even managed a genuine laugh as Sully muttered a dejected "crap" under his breath with a scowl. "Five-five Charlie, responding. 57th and Park, 327 apartment H."

Davis stood before his locker, peeling off his rain soaked clothes. What a night. After the domestic call, they had caught a disturbance at a bar that had moved outside long before he and Sully arrived on the scene. He was drenched after spending over twenty minutes trying to separate and pacify two drunken assclowns in a torrential downpour. A short while later, they pulled a car over on a routine traffic stop resulting in a long foot pursuit because the guy had an outstanding assault warrant. Topping the shift off was a local shop keeper griping about a homeless man's loitering, claiming it was making his customers uncomfortable. No one bothered taking into account the guy was soaked to the bone, shivering, and probably way more uncomfortable than anyone who complained. Ty gave him a five and gently asked him to move it around the corner, but he still felt guilty. The guy wasn't bothering anybody, just trying to seek shelter under the meager awning.

"See ya, Davis." Sully stated, shutting his locker after stuffing his arms into his coat.

"Later Sully." Ty mumbled affably as he yanked a dry shirt over his head. Thrusting his feet into his shoes, he grabbed his coat and headed out. He stepped outside just in time to hear Sully wish...whoever she was a good night. He cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention. She turned around slowly and offered a hesitant smile from under her black umbrella. He took a deep breath, holding it for a minute before puffing it out loudly. There was no turning back now. It was time he got to the bottom of who this woman was and where she came from. Maybe more importantly, what she wanted from him.


End file.
